The First Move
by freelancewhale
Summary: Hermione and Draco have to write a creative story for their class, what happens when they try to work together? DracoHermione [ONESHOT]100 Literate!


Hey guys! I just decided to write this little oneshot when I was bored. Enjoy! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione threw down her quill in agony. She sighed, she couldn't think of anything to write! This was rare, rare indeed. She had an assignment to write a creative story, but the thing is, she's only good with facts, not fiction. She wandered around the library, touching the spines of books as she glided along. Hermione had a lot going through her head, she was currently probably the only 7th year girl she knew who didn't have a boyfriend, she never knew how to make the first move.

She stopped abruptly as she saw through an empty book slot a mane of blonde hair. She was quite interested, she never saw anyone in the library except for the occasional Ravenclaw. She gradually made her way towards the other side of the bookcase so she could see his face clearly. She had a million thoughts running through her head, maybe if this one guy was cute, she could talk to him, maybe they had a lot in common. Hermione wanted a real relationship, not just one for physical things like kissing, she wanted to have conversations and debate, she wanted her boyfriend to have his own opinion.

She finally reached the other side of the shelf, where she would be able to see the face of the mystery library-comer. She took a deep breath, this could be her guy, this could be the one she's been waiting for. She patted down her hair and smoothed her skirt over. Hermione eventually looked at the mystery-man. She opened her mouth in horror as she saw who it was. "MALFOY?!" she blurted, she couldn't control herself, it's just that he never comes to the library, why the sudden interest? Was he looking for her? Did he wish to torment her more? Didn't they have enough trouble in Professor Vector's class? But oddly, there was something about him that wasn't like other guys, something that made him seem smarter and more mature. And on the bright side, he stopped calling her names.

"Ahh, Granger, just the bookworm I was looking for..." he said smugly.

"What's the matter Malfoy, what made you come seek the help of a lowly muggle-born like myself?" Hermione spat.

"Well, if you think of me that way, maybe I'll just leave..." said Malfoy, pretending to be hurt.

"What do you want? Tell me, I'm busy" said Hermione, clearly annoyed. She had her arms folded and she was tapping her foot. Her wild mane was crackling with electricity.

"Well Granger, as you may know, I've been assigned the same creative writing assignment as you, but here's the catch, when you left for a minute to go to the bathroom, old Professor Vector assigned partners, and he paired me with you," he told her, she smirked to wait to see her reaction.

Hermione spluttered, working with Malfoy? What had she done to receive this punishment! This was an atrocity! She took a deep collective breath and searched his eyes to see if he was lying. She was generally good at this, she could then tell if Harry or Ron did their homework, this skill often came in hand.

"Why should I believe you, how do I know that you aren't just trying to make my life hell?" she accused.

"Well, I'll prove it to you," he said he was ready for this question, he hardly believed it himself. It seemed that Professor Vector loved to watch students who hated each other work together; it seemed like a strange little hobby of his. Draco also didn't mind so much about working with Hermione. Strangely, he felt some sort of attraction towards her, he knew she was different from all the other girls, she had something they all didn't, she had originality. She didn't care much about physical appearance as much as other girls. She didn't throw herself on him because of his looks. He found that very intruiging indeed. He snapped back into reality, Draco realized that he had been day dreaming. He fumbled in his robe pocket and took out a scratch piece of parchment. On the note it had scribbled in the professor's slanted handwriting explaining Hermione the situation. Hermione grabbed the paper from him and examined it after reading it carefully. She sighed as she realized he wasn't lying, this made her mad.

"Fine, what do you want to write about? I can't think of anything 'creative'" Hermione said to the blonde Slytherin.

"What! The holy perfect Hermione Granger can't think of anything creative?" he said smiling.

"Yes! I'm not holy. Perfect, maybe, but not holy" she said, smirking. Oh, if he knew. Draco moved in closer, he was just a couple of centimeters away from her. He whispered in her ear, "You're not holy? What have you done you naught little girl?" This sent shivers down Hermione's back.

"Oh Malfoy, nothing naughty. I'm talking about breaking school rules!" she said, blushing. Who knew Malfoy smelled so nice, like mint and chocolate.

"Well that's thoroughly disappointing. Oh well, I have an idea for the story" Malfoy said casually.  
"You do? What is it?" Hermione said with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Well, it's about two Hogwarts students" said Draco slowly, Hermione nodded.  
"Once was in Slytherin, and one was in Gryffindor. One was a bookworm, and one was a sex god!" he said laughing a little bit, Hermione looked amused.

"They both met in the library after a horrible assignment assigned my the most crazy teacher" he said as he moved in closer to her. She heart started beating faster.

"And they kissed" she whispered. She moved in closer to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Draco moved in and it became more intense, it was the battle of the tongues and hands were roaming everywhere.

"Isn't the library you're favorite place to be Granger?" Draco said in the middle of kisses.

"It is now Malfoy" she replied.

Turns out Hermione knew how to make the first move after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE. ) 


End file.
